This invention genrally relates to aromatic nitro compounds and more particularly to 5-ureido-1,3-diamino-2,4,6-trinitrobenzene and a method of preparation thereof.
Currently used explosive charges contain TNT, RDX, and HMX as the principal ingredients. These compounds are relatively sensitive to impact and other stimuli. Explosive compounds such as 1,3-diamino-2,4,6-trinitrobenzene (DATB) and 1,3,5-triamino-2,4,6-trinitrobenzene (TATB) are less sensitive to impact at comparable performance levels. DATB and TATB are mixed with TNT, RDX, HMX, or mixtures thereof to provide explosives which are less sensitive but which provide comparable detonation pressures.
It would be desirable to provide explosive compositions which are even less sensitive to impact and high temperatures while still providing high detonation pressures.